Yin and Yang
by The Closet Romantic
Summary: A collection of two short stories revolving around one of the strangest but best pairings ever, Zemyx! Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Charm

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Neon's Twisted Abyss! Back from her one-year vacation! Well, actually, I've just been to lazy to post anything. That, and the fact that I have no confidence. And I changed my pen name! Ok, sorry for ranting. Now this collection will just be a bunch of short stories (under 1,000 words) revolving around Zemyx! No likey, no ready, get it? Ok, well enjoy!

--

"Hey Zexy?"

The Schemer reluctantly glanced up from his latest novel, eyeing the grinning Nocturne with the one eye untouched by his cascade of slate colored hair.

"To what pleasure do I owe this meeting, Number IX?"

"Do you know what today is?" He asked, standing up on the balls of his heels.

Zexion sighed, closing his book with a gentle slam.

"...what day is today, Demyx?"

The Nocturne gasped in excitement, then proceeded to reach into the pocket of his signature coat and pull out a small, thin box.

"Happy Birthday, Zexy!"

Said Organization XIII member raised an eyebrow at the grinning musician, who held out the small box and urged his companion to take it.

"Number IX," Zexion said, with a slight tone of annoyance, "it's not my birthday."

"Oh, I know Zexy, but Xemnas never really gave us _real_ birthdays," said Demyx with a sad expression, "and when I was on a mission in Twilight Town I saw a birthday party... so I decided to pick out one for everyone!"

Zexion sighed, his eyes resting on the small box still clutched in Demyx's hand.

"I'm assuming that's for me?"

"Well, duh, silly! Of course!" He pushed the box into Zexion's hand, and took a large (and to Zexion, quite suspicious) step towards the door.

The Schemer eyed the box with uncertainty, but still proceeded to tear off the wrapping paper and gently remove the cover.

"Demyx...where did you...?"

But the cheerful Nobody was already gone, prancing down the many halls of the castle.

Zexion glanced down to the gift once again; what lied in the box was quite special indeed; a handcrafted charm bracelet bearing one half of a heart, brilliantly sparkling under the dim lights of the library.

The quiet Nobody removed the bracelet from the box as if it would shatter in an instant, then carefully fastened it around his right wrist with a soft click.

As the charm's diamond-like surface shone in the dim lights, the Schemer's lips curved ever so slightly into a small smile, and he gently cupped the charm in his palm, silently thanking his musical companion.

----

With his back resting casually against the library's door, Demyx smiled softly, gently rolling up his left sleeve to reveal a bracelet nearly identical to Zexion's, the only exception being that his included the left side of the heart charm, unbeknownst to the Schemer.

He fingered the small charm, gazing softly back into the library.

"Happy birthday, Zexion."

--

I know, it was kind of long. But remember, short stories. Not drabbles. Now tell me, did it suck? Was it okay? Let me know, I'd love to hear from you guys! So please, make a depressed authoress happy by reviewing. And plus, every time someone reads without reviewing, Zexion tells Demyx he hates him. So review and make our little musician Nobody (and me) happy! :)


	2. Taste

*****Hiding in corner*** **I'm such a mean writer! I got like, a ton of reviews, alerts, and even favs on the first _two days_ chapter one was posted, and it takes me three weeks to post a new one. I'm sorry, my lovely readers! I've just been totally swamped lately, and I lost my inspiration for a bit. Hopefully, updates will be a bit faster from now on, but I can't make any promises. And thank you to everyone who read, subscribed, or faved my fic! ^-^ Now forgive my ranting, and please enjoy the next installmet of "Yin and Yang!"

--

There were many things Zexion hated. Talkative people? Definitely on the list. Peppy atmospheres? That was a big one. Of course, neither of those could even compare to how ticked off the Nobody got when someone interrupted him during his reading period. And none of those could even come _close_ to how much displeasure a certain food caused Zexion. Candy, specifically.

He absolutely _hated_ it.

The thought of all that sugar and junk rotting away on his teeth day and night was enough to keep the Schemer away from anything sweet, sour, or packaged in a bright wrapper for his entire non-existent life.

So when Demyx can home from a "mission" one night with a bag _overflowing_ with the stuff, his blue-haired companion was not exactly pleased.

"Hi-ya Zexy!" The bubbly musician yelled out to his fellow Nobody, slamming the large door shut tightly before swinging the bag over his shoulder and striding over to the couch where Zexion was currently seated.

The quiet Nobody could only stare as Demyx sat down next to him and dumped the contents of the bag onto the glass table in front of the two.

"...where did you get all of that... junk?"

Demyx, innocently as he could, turned his head towards Zexion and pointed at the large heap of sweets on the table.

"You mean the candy?"

"_No, the couch. It's a lovely shade of white, wherever did you get it?" _Zexion smugly thought to himself, rolling his eyes at the Nocturne's intentionally obvious question.

"Oh, well... it's this tradition that some of the other worlds celebrate once a year. It's called Halloween. Everyone dresses up in scary costumes and then they get to go around getting free candy from houses! It's so much fun!"

Zexion sighed and rested his head on his arm, once again using his vast intelligence to his advantage.

"Yes, Demyx, I am well aware of the humans' celebration of what they call _Halloween_. Might I remind you that I have been assigned missions in _Halloween_ Town?"

"Oh," said the musician, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "sorry, Zexy, I forgot about that. Guess I should've asked you first, huh?"

The Schemer just sighed once again as Demyx began to dig through the large pile, the many assorted wrappers rustling against each other, causing Zexion's visible eye to twitch in annoyance.

"_Must_ you make so much noise, Number IX?"

"Yes, _Number VI_," replied Demyx, mocking Zexion's serious tone of voice, "it's kinda impossible not to with all of these wrappers."

Demyx's eyes suddenly lit up, and he smiled towards his companion, the energy practically emanating from his entire being.

"Hey, Zexy," he proceeded to ask, "what's your favorite type of candy?"

The combination of the Nocturne's innocent smile and the energetic room almost caused Zexion to lie and say lollipops, or something, just to satisfy Demyx's curiosity.

Almost. But not quite.

"Frankly, Demyx, I despise any type of sugary substance, and that most definitely includes candy."

The musician could only stare at the Schemer, until he finally closed his gaping mouth, only to open it right back up again and shout back a shocked reply.

"_Seriously? _I knew you were kind of a downer Zexy, but a candy hater? That's like, really depressing. And I mean, really, really, _really,_ depressing."

"Demyx, the thought of all that sugar rotting away your insides does not disgust you at all?"

The Nocturne dug through the pile and proceeded to unwrap a blue lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

"Hmm, nope. Not at all."

The mischievous part of Demyx's brain began to kick into gear, and he looked at Zexion with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Zexy," the Schemer then raised an eyebrow at the Nocturne's sudden cheerfulness, "I'm sure there's at least _one_ type of candy out there that you like. We'll just have to find it!"

He then began to rapidly throw out random types of candy at the Schemer, still seated on the couch.

"Demyx," said Zexion, just barely avoiding the wrath of a spinning Ring Pop flying towards his head, "what are we going to achieve from this?"

Demyx came and sat next to him once again, his arms full of candies of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Well, I'm going to prove to you that you do like sweets, and even if it takes a _really_ long time, so be it! I shall never give up!" Demyx replied in a dramatic voice, raising his hand to emphasize his point.

"Oh," retorted the Schemer, "how lovely. And what makes you think that I'll play the role of the willing participant?"

"Okay Zexy," said the Nocturne, ignoring the Schemer's question, "try this first."

--

Several painstaking hours later; the Schemer's taste buds on the verge of dying, Demyx was almost ready to call it quits.

Everything he had tried to give Zexion ended up being called either "disgustingly sweet," or a "junk load of sugar."

But Demyx still had one more trick hidden up his sleeve.

"Alright, Zexy. You've rejected, like, a _ton_ of my favorite candies, but I'm sure that this one you'll like."

Demyx pulled a strange package from the very bottom of the pillowcase he had originally filled, and ripped the top off before shaking the contents, which sounded _very_ sugary, in Zexion's opinion.

Zexion eyed the strange bag in Demyx's hand; black with the words "Pop Rocks" written on the front in green.

The Nocturne opened Zexion's hand and tilted the bag until the contents poured out; small, crunchy looking pink flakes that seemed suspicious to the Schemer.

"Why are they called-"

"Don't talk. Just try them."

Zexion looked at the musician directly in his eyes.

"This is the _last_ thing I am trying tonight, Demyx, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, just try them."

Zexion sighed and reluctantly brought his hand to his lips and poured some of the strange flakes into his mouth.

"... so?" Demyx asked curiously, "what do you think?"

The Schemer waited for the horribly familiar sweetness to assault his taste buds, but this time, a new flavor unknown to the intelligent Nobody washed over his mouth.

Demyx gasped, "Zexy... you didn't freak out like when you tried the other stuff! Does that mean you like it?"

Zexion without a doubt, still despised sweets. This _new_ flavor however, he actually quite liked.

"Demyx," he managed to say, enjoying the bubbly fizzing and popping in his mouth, "this isn't sweet, what is it?"

Demyx gasped once again, "Ah-ha! I knew I could find something you liked, Zexy! And what do you know, it's the only non sweet thing you've tried so far. I guess you're more of a sour person, huh?"

Sour, eh? Zexion had never heard of the word, since his culinary and food skills were not that great, considering the fact that Nobodies technically didn't have to eat to survive.

"Well," said Demyx, exhaling a relieved sigh, "my work here is done."

He rose from the couch, gathering up the contents of his bag and heading towards the stairs.

"'Night, Zexy."

"Wait, Demyx," called out the Schemer.

"Hmm? Yeah Zexy?"

Zexion for once froze up, until he remembered his small question.

"Next year... can I come with you? For Halloween, I mean?"

The Nocturne was quite surprised at the quiet Nobody's question, but wholeheartedly flashed a big smile at him and shouted back at the smirking Schemer.

"You bet! And next year, we can even wear our own costumes!"

--

Wow, maybe I should've posted this as a oneshot and made it longer... I guess I'm just glad I got a new chapter up. I hope you guys enjoyed it, regardless of the almost fluffless content. Next chapter will be fluffier, I promise! And just a little side note, tomorrow is my birthday! ^-^


End file.
